Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Mark of the Fairy
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: Adopted from bamafelix. After losing everything in the hands of an unknown murderer and the Arcadia Movement, Hiro Ryusaki was given a second chance after a deal with the Devil. But after reviving, will he stick with the conditions of the agreement? Or save the world? Such is the choice of the Dark Signer of the Fairy Earthbound Immortal.


Foreward:

Hey everyone, I know you have seen this story before from bamafelix. But he discontinued it and said it was alright for me to adopt it.

So here we go.

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Birth of the Mark of the Fairy**

_...The pain. The extreme pain that the youth was enduring...it was almost unbearable. It was ten times worse than anything they had done before and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. It felt as if every cell of his body was splitting apart, melded back together, and torn apart all over again while he was being burned alive and electrocuted. The child could barely stay conscious from this agonizing feeling. But he managed to turn his head to see a young man with flipped up dark red hair standing beside the boy with a disappointed look on his face. During the child's time here, he had come to learn his name was Sayer. And he just shook his head._

_"MAKE IT STOP!" The boy let out another scream from the agony caused by their machine._

_"I was hoping we could make you contact the Spirit World, but it appears we can't force a reaction. You are of no more use to me." The youth glared at the man with every ounce of hatred he could muster._

_"Damn you...you bastard." Sayer ignored him and turned to the female operator, signaling her to turn the dial to the max despite the catastrophic consequences it would have for the youth. The woman turned the dial and sat by while the boy began to struggle against the restraints as an even more intense pain shocked my entire nervous system. His cries of pain were the only other noise in the room as Sayer turned to leave the room._

_As he walked out of the room, the boy clenched his teeth as he could feel his nervous system start to fail. The woman merely stared at him with a look of pity..._

'I hated her. I hated her so much. Especially that look. She knew what she was doing was wrong. SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO HAVE THAT LOOK ON HER FACE!'_ The boy mentally cried.  
_

_The boy soon felt his heart begun to slow to a stop._

'This isn't how it ends! It can't be! I have to find those murderers! I have to get revenge against Sayer! This can't be how it ends! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!'_ His heart finally stopped as he was awarded one final look at the woman he hated. His final thought was _'...I have to kill Sayer and the murderer...Tethys...help me...'

* * *

_"I can grant your wish." The boy opened his eyes only to see a pitch black darkness.  
_

_"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Despite his rage, he still felt a little afraid of the unseen being. If he squinted, he managed to just barely make out a humanoid figure and strange white lines carved over its body._

_"Do you want me to grant your wish?"_

_"Huh?" At the time, the youth was stuck between disbelief and wanting to get the hell away from the voice...but where would he run to? There was only this pitch black void...but at the same time he was glad it was just him and the voice. He was drawn to it for some reason.  
_

_"I can grant you a new life. You can be much more powerful than you were in your previous one. You will be able to gain revenge against all of those who've wronged you." The boy just stared at the unknown being. He realized that the deal seemed too good to be true._

_"And can I assume you want something in return?"_

_The unknown being seemed a little amused by the skepticism in the question somehow. "In exchange for this powerful gift, I require you to kill the servants of the Crimson Dragon. This is my condition."_

_This seemed awfully tempting but there was one thing he needed to know. "How do I even find these servants?"_

_"You need not worry, child. You will soon meet others like you who were granted this gift. You will become a Dark Signer. Before we go through with our contract, I have one last thing to ask: Do you wish for revenge above all else? Would you sacrifice your very soul for it?"_

_The boy nodded without hesitation. He didn't care what this divine being was planning or what happened. He only cared about killing Sayer and finding the person who burned down the orphanage and killed his foster sibling and caretakers. He was ready to do anything to achieve this, even selling his soul to the Devil._

_"Then rise. Rise as a Dark Signer. Become the avatar of the Earthbound Immortal, Ccacalla Deballo!"_

_"Yes."_

_The boy then felt powerful dark energy infesting his very being. A faint burning sensation grew on his arm white marks began to become seared onto his body. His eyes became black with darkness while his irises retained a strange, white color. Bright light enveloped his body as his spirit was reunited with his physical body. The youth was still bound by his restraints. He turned to the woman who was now staring at him with a mix of fear and bewilderment. He simply gave her a large, feral grin as he released a large surge of power._

_A scream was the last thing the boy acknowledged of the woman as a large explosion destroyed the room they were currently in. At last he was able to stand upon his own two feet as the restraints as well as the table he had been bound onto were charred and mangled beyond the possibility of reuse. He stared down at the strange mark resembling something of a fairy that was now on his arm._

_The demonic grin refused to fade as he stared at the destruction around him. But he realized that despite his power, he had better flee before someone comes to investigate._

'Mark my words, Sayer. Someday, I will have my revenge against you and that murderer.'_ The boy then ran...he didn't realize quite how soon he would run into the people who would mold his own destiny.  
_

* * *

**A few years later... 3rd POV_  
_**

The Fortune Cup had almost reached the second round. It was to be Yusei Fudo versus Shira, the first turbo duel of the tournament...That was until two certain duelists had the same idea during the first match. Unfortunately for one of them, the other was a much more skilled duelist.

A young teen stood outside Shira's dress room while Hunter Pace did the work the boy planned to do when he first arrived. The youth was about eighteen. He had black, spiky hair and dark-blue eyes. He wore an unzipped, black jacket over a purple shirt and cargo pants. There was a fairy emblem on the back of his jacket. He was rather handsome...or at least, that's what his growing fan base seems to be saying about him.

_I had expected this to be much more challenging, but someone is actually doing the work for me._

This boy was named Hiro Ryusaki. He pulled down his sleeve further. It was a bad habit, but he could only be so cautious. It was only when he heard the thud of a human body hitting the ground that he was satisfied to walk in. He saw Hunter Pace standing over an unconscious Shira, Shira's cloak in Hunter's hand. Shira's deck laid scattered across the floor. Hunter turned to Hiro with an expression of mild surprise.

"Wait a minute. You're that rookie turbo duelist, aren't ya? What are you doing here?" Hiro chuckled a little at this.

"I'm glad my reputation has reached the ears of even the famous Hunter Pace. As for my reasoning for being here, the same as yours I presume."

Hunter cracked a smile at this. "So you wanna go at Jack Atlas too? Well sorry to say, I just took the only unfilled spot in the bracket."

Hiro tapped his chin. "Well what a shame. I was really hoping I could avoid getting Securities involved, but..."

Hunter's smile quickly faded. "What?"

"But I'm not unreasonable. I just want a chance at competing. Unfortunately, this tournament is invite only. What say you this: We both duel one another right here, right now. The winner will clearly be more qualified to take Shira's spot."

Hunter scratched his head. "You realize it's only a matter of time before the first duel ends, right?"

Hiro nodded. "I've thought this through. Should our duel not have reached a conclusion before the end of the first match, the person with the most life points will automatically be the winner."

Hunter Pace thought about this offer. He knew he didn't have much time left, but if the Securities got to him before he entered the stadium, he wouldn't get the chance to even compete in the first match let alone get another crack at Jack Atlas for his former title. He turned to Hiro.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal."

A smile appeared on Hiro's face. Fortune was in his favor.

* * *

Both of them had quickly been outfitted with Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!" The both drew five cards.

**Hiro: 4000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP**

"I'll be going first. Draw!" Hunter drew a sixth card. He looked at his hand. "First I activate the spell card, Call of The Mummy." The continuous spell was face-up. "Then I use it's effect. Once per turn, if I don't control any monsters, I can special summon one Zombie-type monster from my hand. So I summon Zombie Master to the field in attack mode." (Level/ 4 Atk/ 1800 Def/ 0) "Now I'll lay one monster face-down. I lay one card face-down and I end my turn."

"Then I guess I go now. Draw!" Hiro drew a card. He examined the cards in his hand. He could easily obliterate this fool right now, but that would reveal himself, so he decided against it.

He looked at one of the cards in his hand. Tethys, Goddess of Light. "Anything you want to add?" He sighed, knowing she would not answer back. The spirits hadn't spoken to him in years. No doubt it was because they disapproved of his choices.

"Hey! You gonna go or what?"

Hiro snapped out of his moment and focused on the cards in his hand. "OK, first I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy your face-down spell or trap card."

A strong gust of wind blew over and shattered his trap card, Solemn Judgement. Hunter shielded himself from the backlash.

"Then I activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor." A large, flaming altar appeared, thousands of statues on either side of the walkway Hiro and Hunter stood on. "Just in case you don't know what this field spell does, instead of doing a regular tribute summon, we can pay 1000 life points times the number of tributes that are required to summon a monster out. So I pay 1000 of my life points so I can summon out Airknight Parshath in attack mode." (Level/ 5 Atk/ 1900 Def/ 1400)

**Hiro: 3000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP**

"But he won't be sticking around for long because I sacrifice him so I can use the special ability of a monster in my hand. By tributing one Airknight Parshath on my field, I can summon out Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin in attack mode!" (Level/ 7 Atk/ 2300 Def/ 2000)

Hunter whistled. "Not bad, kid."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks. Now I attack your face-down monster with my Sky Paladin!" Neo-Parshath flew from his position and dived at Hunter's face-down monster with his sword. Hiro managed to see a small skull shortly before the monster was destroyed. "Hm...so one of your famous skulls, huh?"

Hunter stared blankly at Hiro. "Why'd you attack my face-down when Zombie Master was perfectly vulnerable?"

"Simple," he said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Neo-Parshath has a special ability. If he destroys a monster in defense mode, you lose life points equal to the difference between his attack and your monster's defense points. And as I recall, your Burning Skull Head only had 800 defense points."

"Oh boy." Hunter shielded himself as the pixels of his monster flew by him, some of them scraping against him.

**Hiro: 3000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 2500 LP**

"And I suppose that it's for now. I lay a card face-down and end my turn."

"My move. Draw!" Hunter drew another card. He looked at it and grinned. "You really shouldn't have attacked my Burning Skull Head. Cos now I can remove it from play so I can summon Supersonic Skull Flame!" (Level/ 10 Atk/ 2600 Def/ 2000) "That's not all. I use your field spell's effect. I pay 2000 of my life points so I can summon Skull Flame to the field!" (Level/ 8 Atk/ 2600 Def/ 2000)

**Hiro: 3000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 500 LP**

Hiro gave him a look of respect. "Kind of reckless, don't you think?"

Hunter grinned. "Don't matter cos I'm going to end this duel this turn. In case you were hoping one of your traps would save you, I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade. Now all of the spells and traps on the field go back to their owner's hands."

"I activate my continuous trap card, Aegis of Gaia! This allows me to gain 3000 life points."

**Hiro: 6000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 500 LP**

"And now it returns to my hand along with my field spell." Hiro returned his three cards to his hand.

Hunter shrugged. "Oh well. I guess it's over on my next turn I guess. Now I attack you Neo-Parshath with my Supersonic Skull Flame." The giant, centaur-like monster charged and lobbed a large ball of fire at Hiro's monster. Neo-Parshath let out a shriek as it shattered.

**Hiro: 5700 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 500 LP**

"And here's a follow-up attack by my Zombie Master and my Skull Flame." His Zombie Master released a dark miasma that drained away Hiro's life points while his Skull Flame shot a stream of flames from its hands, singing Hiro.

**Hiro: 1300 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 500 LP**

"And that's about it after I lay down one more card. Enjoy your last turn. Make it count."

Hiro smirked. "Don't worry, I plan to. Draw!" Hiro adds a fifth card to his hand. "It is time to end this. I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Hiro added two cards to his hand and smiled. "I remove from play my Neo-Parshath and my Airknight Parshath so I can special summon Soul of Light and Purity to the field. Then I activate the equip spell, Cestus of Dagla. This boosts the attack of one fairy monster by 500 atk points." Hunter was grinning mischievously.

"Sorry, but I activate the Solemn Judgement trap card! By paying half of my life points, I can negate the activation of your equip spell."

**Hiro: 1300 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 250 LP**

Cestus of Dagla shattered in an explosion, leaving Soul of Light and Purity unarmed. Hiro sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll end my turn by laying down my own face-down." A face-down card appeared in his spell/trap zone.

Hunter smiled. "Now it's time to end this. Draw!" He drew a card. "I don't even need to use another card because I can end this here and now! I'm going to attack with-" Hiro held up a hand to make him stop speaking for a moment. "What? Wanna save some dignity and surrender?"

Hiro shook his head. "No. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you believe a duelist can win just because he has the stronger monster?"

Hunter frowned. "Well of course! Stronger monsters mean more damage to your opponent! Haven't you ever played duel monsters before?"

Hiro sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. "If that is truely what you believe: go ahead and attack." Hunter grinned as he was sure victory was within his grasp.

"With pleasure. Now even though my monsters lose 300 atk points because of your monster's effect, they still have enough power to take you and the rest of your life points out. Now go, Supersonic Skull Flame! Burn his Soul to ashes!" His monster was happy to oblige as it lobbed two fireballs at Soul of Light and Purity's position with a large explosion.

**Hiro: 1000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 250 LP**

"Now, Skull Flame, wipe out the rest of his life points!" His second fire monster released another stream of flames.

Hunter didn't notice Hiro's confident smirk.

"Sorry to inform you, Pace, but the only person losing the rest of their life points...is YOU!"

Hunter seemed taken aback by Hiro's confidence. "What?!"

"You seemed to have neglected my face-down card! Your confidence in a monster's attack power will be your downfall! It takes more than strength to win a duel, it takes spirit and determination! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!"

Hunter's eyes widened under his sunglasses. "Wait! What?!"

"That's right! And Magic Cylinder allows me to negate an attack inflict damage to you equal to your monster's attack!" Two large cylinders appeared. The flame from Flame Skull's attack went into one and vanished. The other cylinder than fired another blast similar to the first right at Hunter.

"Now hold on! Can't we be friends?!" Hunter vanished in a large explosion created by the blast.

**Hiro: 1000 LP**

**Hunter Pace: 0 LP**

**Winner: Hiro**

The holograms vanished, leaving Hiro in the room with a kneeling Hunter and an unconscious Shira. Hiro frowned when he noticed Hunter laughing.

"Hahahaha! Not bad, kid!"

Hiro offered Hunter his hand. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from the former champ."

Hunter stood up on his own. "Sorry. I still have my pride. Anyway, I guess this makes you the winner." They both heard the applause coming all the way from the arena. "And not a minute too soon. You should probably get ready. The next match oughta start soon."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, former champ."

Hunter shook his head. "Now don't you get too used to calling me that. I'm gonna train and get better so I can reclaim my title someday. And when I do, I'm going to challenge you again." He handed Hiro Shira's cloak. Hiro was startled enough that he accidentally dropped the cards in his hand. "Whoops. My bad." He bent down to pick them up and frowned. "Wait a minute."

Hiro scratched his head. "What?"

Hunter showed him a card with the picture of a beautiful angel on it. "This is Tethys, the Goddess of Light, right?"

Hiro nodded.

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you just summon her out when I destroyed your equip spell? I mean, you could've used your Mausoleum of the Emperor and summoned her out no problem. Then it would've been as simple as taking out my Zombie Master."

Hiro shrugged. "I guess I forgot." He tried to retain a cool expression as to avoid showing his inner turmoil.

Hunter accepted this without much of an argument. He handed Hiro back the cards. "Anyway, if you're as good on the track as you are off of it, I feel sorry for anybody you go up against. Oh hey, but watch out for that Yusei guy. I overheard Lazar talking about how he defeated Jack in an off-the-record duel."

Hiro whistled, impressed. "Sounds like this is going to be quite the challenge. I love it." He donned Shira's cloak and began to walk away. He sighed as his eyes became black with his irises turning white. Hiro quickly shook his head to dispel the changes.

"No. I have to hold it back for just a bit longer. I can't get revealed or the others might actually kill me. I have to at least wait until the end of the Fortune Cup." Hiro sighed as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a glowing, white mark resembling a fairy on his arm. "I guess there really are Signers here. On the bright side, I know who exactly to look for when this is over...although there's no doubt Roman already knew." he muttered.

He then rolled his sleeve back down as he went to retrieve his Duel Runner for the next round.

_'I keep on forgetting...It's my duty as a Dark Signer to someday destroy the Crimson Dragon's Signers and possibly destroy the world...I will achieve my revenge before this happens even if it costs me my life.' _he thought grimly._  
_

To Be Continued...

* * *

So that's that. Honestly, I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds in a while, so I need to catch up.


End file.
